


meeting with the general

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [8]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Spoilers, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: Ruby and her friends have an important chat with James Ironwood
Series: who killed team cordium [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884





	meeting with the general

Ruby and her friends were having a critical discussion with General Ironwood as they arrived in his office. Still, before they left so they could be shown around atlas academy, Ironwood noticed something different about Ruby and sighed lightly fake coughing.

“Ruby, I notice your hair has some pink in it, and I may not know you that well, but I do know pink isn’t your colour would you mind explaining to me what happened? I can tell you didn’t just dye your hair I know someone else who had something like that happen to him, and I think you can guess who”

They all turned around to face Ironwood Winter looked at ruby in shock, realizing what ironwood meant WHO he was talking about. She then put her hand to her mouth, gasping a bit.

Ruby sighed as she looked up at General Ironwood, “I… I saw Penny die twice once was caused by a friend who was tricked into doing it and once by my uncle Qrow at haven academy, if he hadn’t done it, I’d be dead right now, but now she’s back again? It’s hard for me to handle at the moment. 

I am glad to see her sure. Still, it’s hard to handle the fact she’s died twice and just has come back from it I’ll be fine within time I just had a bit of a breakdown.”

She was starting to tear up thinking about it. Weiss gently hugged her Ruby smiled and relaxed into her friend’s hug. Seeing this Winter smiled, this reminded her of her relationship with the Colonel.

Ironwood perked up hearing this and looked at Qrow “that reminds me how Penny was at haven? She was left at beacon for quite a while we were planning to recover her from there, but she wasn’t there when we got there how was she active with her damages she still had the same marks when we got her at haven, but she seemed to be covered with Marks blood. Her memory banks seem to have nothing about the event, but her systems were clearly active than.”

Ruby was about to speak up to let him know. Still, Qrow shook his head no and walked up “I am surprised William himself didn’t tell you this he was there, but Mark used his semblance to bring her back to life somehow forced her to try and kill her best friend I managed to cut his connection from her since he was using his own veins to control her.”

Winter looked shocked she had never heard of such a semblance in a very long time only in old history books, but she knew its name. What it’s caple of in the wrong hands “Ironwood sir, it’s the strings of the dammed Salem has someone working for her with that semblance this isn’t good at all” she was worried she had heard stories about how it was used to bring back someones loved ones and just use them against their family she would hope Mark couldn’t learn how to master it.

Ironwood sighed. He knew of it. He had done research on it, hoping he’d never meet anyone with such a power sure it was just a semblance. Still, it was one of the most deadly to both the host and who it’s used on this semblance could raise the dead for as long as the primary user had aura for it could kill whoever posses it if they use it for too long and can not heal from the wounds they would need to inflict on themselves to use it. 

Still, in the wrong hands in the hands of someone who can use it well they could do horrible things James was at least glad that William was on their side although his semblance is nothing like his brothers it was another rare and mighty semblance one that would seem overpowered if not for the fact the semblance weakens the mind of whoever has it every time they use it driving them to madness themselves often leading to suicide.

“So” General Ironwood started to speak “Mark has the strings of the dammed this will be a problem but nothing we can’t manage we just need to make sure if he uses it in a battle to attack him and not the person he’s controlling to the best of our abilities if we can weaken his aura enough to where he would need to stop using his semblance it means we could easily defeat him thank you for bringing us this information you may leave now if you wish I am sure you are all tired from your trip.”

They all nod and leave besides Weiss, who looked up at her sister and the General, “you mentioned telling my sister and the specs about Salem, but what of William? If your willing to tell my sister, he deserves the right to know as your leader, especially” 

Winter looked at Weiss and stood up straight. “Weiss watch your tone near” suddenly, she’s stopped by the General, and she sighed, nodding backing away.  
“No, I have not told him, yet I fear he’s not ready for this, but I won’t stop you if you wish to tell him you may go with Winter and Blake I am sure he’d take the news easier from you three.” 

He smiled gently, knowing how much William cared for these three women “now be off and have a nice sleep. Oh, speaking of William, there is someone in the academy who would be very happy to see you again.”

Weiss turned her head confused before leaving and joining her friends as they were heading to their dorms. After penny gave them the tour, a loud growl could be heard. Each of them looked confused, looking around.

Ruby soon piped up “is that a Beowolf?” they all seemed confused besides Weiss and Blake,  
who both smiled and soon, Fluffy jumped down and roared loudly and soon pinned both Weiss and blake to the ground licking their faces and panting heavily.

Ruby and Yang raised their fists groaning since they didn’t have their weapons. Still, Qrow held them back, chuckling a bit. 

“He’s friendly. Don’t worry,” they seemed confused. They then remember seeing the same beowolf at the haven academy.

Soon Weiss and Blake got up and pet the massive beast behind the ears.  
”yes, yes, it’s good to see you too big fella. We are tired, but we promise to come to visit you and William sometime soon.”

Fluffy groaned but gave a thumbs up before he ran off back to William soon enough they were back in their dorms.

Yang soon looked at her uncle and Blake as she got ready for sleep, “so what’s with the big alpha?” Blake chuckled a bit. “Its Williams, his name is Fluffy we’ll talk about it later don’t worry it will be nice to see him again at least” Yang nodded and soon everyone went to sleep they had a long day tomorrow after all.


End file.
